<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisterly Advice by Monibot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165409">Sisterly Advice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monibot/pseuds/Monibot'>Monibot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Implied Janaya if you squint, Khessa is alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monibot/pseuds/Monibot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khessa is alive and surprisingly insightful, even if she is a little mean about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Janai &amp; Khessa (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisterly Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever considered marriage?” The thought slips out carelessly. Janai cringes from the open balcony and spares a glance into the room. </p><p>Khessa chuckles from behind her desk. The dark surface is piled high with administrative work that can’t be pawned off on some lower scribe; the less glamorous side of ruling the largest eleven city in Xadia. The reigning queen of Lux Aurea picks up a sheet, considers it, and then moves it to a different pile. Repeats this three more times. Finally, she looks up. “Oh, you’re serious.”</p><p>“It was simply a passing thought.” Janai shrugs with one shoulder and stills the finger tapping the pommel of her sword. </p><p>Khessa lets out a practiced sigh. “Little sister, you know I am always willing to impart my wisdom.” Janai rolls her eyes, already full of regret. Her sister doesn’t seem to notice as she continues. “But what use have I for a consort? Lux Aurea does not hurt for allies and I am young still. Besides, heirs are always getting kidnapped or trying to kill you.” </p><p>“But what about companionship?” Janai says. </p><p>“You mean love.” Khessa’s chair scrapes stone and she comes to lean in the balcony’s entryway. Janai squirms under her gaze and resists the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Her sister’s eyes slide from her face to the courtyard below. “A distraction at best. A weakness at worst.”</p><p>“I see.” </p><p>“The human delegation is preparing to depart,” Khessa comments lightly. Carefully. </p><p>Janai nods. “It would appear a truce with the human kingdoms might be possible after all. I admit it was… unexpected of you to suggest a joint effort to stop the dark mage. You will be immortalized in history as both the queen who saved the dragon prince, and as the great uniter of nations.” </p><p>Khessa hums in agreement as she takes in the sea of rippling blue and silver below. The soft clink of armor and whinnying of horses drift up on the next breeze. “Do you always agree with my decisions?” she asks suddenly. </p><p>“Obviously not,” Janai says warily. </p><p>“Would you hesitate to defend me?”</p><p>“What does that—”</p><p>“<em>That </em> is what I imagine being in love feels like,” Khessa asserts, “not that I would know.” </p><p>The uncomfortable silence hangs between them. </p><p>It wasn’t always like this, she thinks. She remembers a time when honesty felt more like reassurance and less like a well-aimed knife between the ribs. That was before Janai took the mantle of Golden Knight and started spending the majority of her time away from the city. Still, they’re sisters first. She reaches for Khessa’s arm. </p><p>“Don’t,” her sister warns and Janai falls silent. She knows better than anyone that if Khessa doesn’t want to talk about something, the archdragon himself wouldn’t be able to force her. Instead, she returns her attention to the crowd of shifting bodies below and spots a shock of red, contrasting sharply against the cooler colors. It’s the human interpreter from Katolis, gesturing animatedly with his hands. And there, beside him— </p><p>“I suspect we will require an ambassador to travel to Katolis regularly,” Khessa interrupts her thoughts. Janai’s eyebrows shoot up. “They are our only official allies in the Pentarchy at the moment, and we must show courtesy. I thought you might be the ideal candidate, given our shared upbringing. If such a position would interest you?” </p><p>“Khessa, I— I would be honored,” Janai says, and means it. She’s always had a gnawing fear that her sister saw her solely as a soldier— a weapon to be pointed away from oneself— and not particularly fit for diplomacy. In the past few weeks, a small, selfish part of her had wondered what purpose she might serve in an era of peace. </p><p>Khessa scoffs, but the twitch in the corner of her lips betrays her amusement. She steps close and peers over Janai’s shoulder. “You should let General Amaya know before she leaves. I’m sure she will be <em> thrilled </em>.” </p><p>If there is a hint of acidity in Khessa’s voice, Janai chooses to ignore it as she heads for the door. She feels eyes on her back, and her careful, measured steps quickly fall out of time with the erratic beat of her heart. It’s childish, but she refuses to give Khessa the satisfaction of seeing her hurry. </p><p>“And sister?" Janai pauses at the door and turns. Khessa does not look up from her paperwork as she says, “You are not very subtle.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I imagine Khessa and Janai don't always see eye-to-eye but they do want happiness for the other, in a very typical sibling fashion. </p><p>I'm finally getting back to some of the drabble ideas I've had, now that my unposted, longer fic is being beta'd. Keep an eye our for more, and leave me a comment if you have thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>